Ice Cold
by ginlightl
Summary: Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a very different past than the one we all know and love. She is kidnapped from the Heartfilia Manor when she is only 4 years old, and somehow ends up stumbling through the eclipse gate. Sent back in time 400 years, she is now immersed in the era of dragons. What happens to her? How does it affect our future fairies. Open to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a very different past than the one we all know and love. She is kidnapped from the Heartfilia Manor when she is only 4 years old, and somehow ends up stumbling through the eclipse gate. Sent back in time 400 years, she is now immersed in the era of dragons. What happens to her? How does it affect our future fairies. Open to find out!

Author's Note: So here is my two disclaimers guys; First I don't own Fairy Tail. Second I just finished the Grand Magic Games. Yes this is going to have some errors for canon. If I try to make the timelines match up we obviously wouldn't have a story. I don't mind critiques but please don't bring up errors if they have no happened for me. I really hate spoilers. Not that you can avoid them all (I read too much fanfiction to truly avoid it all. Met Sting and Rogue way to early) so please just be respectful and don't spoil past the magic games for me. Alright guys time to begin!

Today was a sunny day just like an other in the bustling town of Harageon. Shops were open, and the market was in full swing. A beautiful woman was gathering a large amount of supplies for the next few weeks. She had gorgeous blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She walked into the magic shop, deciding she deserved a quick break from all the crowds of the market.

"Hello, Miss Layla. What can I do for you today?" an elderly man inquired from behind the counter.

"Was just checking to see if you have any more keys for me today my good sir?"

"Ah we have one. Just got found this morning. Not quite sure where it came from" He handed over the key to Layla to inspect. It was the key of Nikolia.

She looked at the key and the remaining money she had left. Barely 500 jewel.

"How much for this? I would love it for my daughter. I know she would just love this."

"Ah, we will work it out later. I know that we will eventually need your services, and it is always better to be owed favors than to receive them."

Layla's husband Jude, didn't approve of her still using magic to help around town. He was a wealthy man now and didn't understand Layla needed to be able to do something other than sit in the house all day.

"I must be off now. My dear daughter seems to have gotten a cold. I wont be in town for the next couple days."

"I hope she gets better soon. Maybe she can come into the shop soon! I'd love to meet her!"

"Maybe after this cold, as a treat. I'm sure she'd love that!", she cried out merrily.

Ducking out of the shop she took the trek home. She began to reminisce about the less complicated times. Lucy was now 4 years old. A week before Lucy's birthday she was approached by two people in cloaks and was told about the Eclipse gate. She learned all about the dragon slayers coming through them, and her responsibility as a celestial mage. She was delivered a letter from her mother explaining everything to her, and how it's all up to her to save the world from the darkness coming. She begun helping put the magic into the gate. She just hoped they did as they promised and left her family out of it. She had to keep it secret because if anyone found out.. she didn't even know how bad that would be. As it was connected with Zeref, she didn't want others to find out. They would hurt her, or worse her baby Lucy. Looking up she realized she was home. She could have gotten a carriage but the walk was good for her. She walked upstairs, and Lucy was busy talking to Aquarius. As usual Aquarius was in quite the mood.

"Thank the Heavens you are here. I swear I was about to drown this child." she lamented.

Aquarius immediately left in a shower of gold dust.

"I see Aquarius was not the best companion for you today."

"I don't think she wants to be my spirit Mommy."

"It's ok sweetie. She will come around soon. Here I will tell you the story of how we met. Maybe it will help you get her to like you."

As she was telling the story Lucy quickly fell asleep. Layla laughed as she pet her hair, and attached her new key to Lucy's set. She had to do work today. Summoning Horologium she asked him to keep an eye out on her. She had to go try and put more magic into the Eclipse gate. She was there decently quick, and without incident. Without Jude home, who was out on a business trip, sneaking out was much easier.

"Alright ready to get started Miss Layla?"

The quiet voice startled her. She will never get used to it. Both of the people rarely ever talked. She didn't know their names, and she was sure it was dangerous for them too. That way if she got captured she couldn't divulge their secrets. She normally wouldn't dream of getting involved like this, but between her mother's stories and her letter, she decided to trust them.

"As ready as I can be. Remember we keep my family out of this"

"Of course"

Layla begun to channel her celestial magic into the gate. Sometime past and she begun to get tired. A poof sounded in the air next to her. It was Horologium. Layla was filled with a sense of dread at his appearance.

"Why did you leave Lucy? Where is she?"

"Men in hoods attacked our house. They demanded where you were and than took Lucy. I couldn't stop them. They attacked and I was forced back in the spirit world. Her body was too little for me to take with me or she would have died."

Before Layla could take off, she heard a rustling. Turning towards the sound, she summoned Aquarius through a jug of water she always kept around her.

"What do you want?" she asked the men she still couldn't see. One stepped out of the crowd.

"I want you to open the gate."

"It's not ready to open yet it doesn't have the power. Where is my daughter?"

He unwrapped his coat and there was the 4 year old girl sleepy. She called out her name. Lucy looked at her mother

"Mommy?"

"It's ok baby."

"The gate will open. I have something to get the gate open. My guild and I have been pouring our magic into this lacrima for years."

He channeled the magic into his body, and then poured it all into the gate. The gate begun to hum.

"I demand you open the gate!"

"I cannot without all the keys."

A man stepped out from the group and handed her a case. She opened it. She wasn't sure how but all the keys were there.

"No more delay. Your child's life hangs in the balance here. And don't worry all the keys will go back to their rightful owners after this. We will have no need for it. We will go back in time to control the Black Wizard, and keys will be utter nonsense to control."

"Don't do it Layla." One of her companions begged.

"Grab them. And again if you want your child to survive this I suggest you open the damn gate" Seeing her allies quickly incapacitated she lost hope rapidly.

"I must for my child." She pulled out the keys, and apologized to humanity. She began to open the gate.

The gate began to glow brighter and hum louder. Slowly it opened. Walking towards the gate with Lucy still in his arms, the man turned around at the entrance. The rest of this guild followed him there. Getting ready to walk through the veil, he called over his shoulders to Layla.

"Thanks dear. I could not have ever done this without you."

Layla began to beg. "Just give me my Lucy back."

Aquarius who has been sitting on the sidelines until now couldn't take it anymore. She unleashed a wave knocking down the group. The man not expecting this dropped Lucy. Lucy being the daughter of a brave woman, tried to help her mother. She understood the gate shouldn't be open and tried to push it closed. The gate, which barely had enough magic power to begin with began to grow dimmer. The gate began to close. Layla rushed forward to grab her child, but the man reached Lucy first.

"You will not destroy my plans."

He grabbed ahold of the door, pushing Lucy aside, and tried to stop it from closing. Lucy stumbled being the little girl that she was and fell. Screaming Layla realized her baby rolled a short time right into the veil. Layla realized there was no way to reach her in time, and threw the first key could grab into the veil after Lucy. The gates closed with an final sound.

"Open it again." He demanded.

She tried but the keys couldn't open it again. She ended up using all her magic, screaming my baby, and trying to force the gate open.

"Open up you stupid gate." She screamed. Eventually events were too much for her, and she collapsed of exhaustion and magic depletion.

"We must leave. The magic council is coming!" Another man cried out as he stumbled up to his leader.

"Fine, teleport us all out of here. Leave the girl. She'll try to rescue her daughter and when she does, we will be back."

Leaving everything behind, they disappeared into the night.

"My baby," Layla mumbled quietly in her sleep."

Author's Note: I know the eclipse gate doesn't make any sound in the anime. However seeing as this is a different eclipse gate, I see no harm in making it more interesting. Second, I know Layla shouldn't have Aquarius's key. But I'm going to pretend that she was borrowing it for the week from her owner, and that the owner knew of the gate as well, seeing as I haven't gotten that far in the anime yet. Please review of course. I would like to know if anyone likes this story.

Next time:

Lucy's small frame tumbled through the gate. She heard her mother screaming for her and something silver going through the air. The gate closed behind her. Grabbing the key she found, Lucy who was still sick began to cry, screaming for her mother. She pounded on the gate until her tiny hands hurt. Sliding down the gate, she cried until she began to pass out. Hearing what sounded like large wings pounding through the air, Lucy faded out of consciousness. A tremor shook the ground, and Lucy dreamed of a voice.

"I was wondering what the surge of power was, but this is much too early. What are you doing here Little One?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow, so many followers and already review. I really appreciate it guys. If there is any names I misspell or grammar mistakes please let me know. I don't have Word so I have to use notepad. Not the easiest thing to write with. Yet again there will be things that happen differently in my story than in the original one (which is not owned by me.) Enough of my rambling. Here you guys go.

Chapter 2:

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Lucy woke up. She felt wind through her hair and felt a freezing cold presence going through her body. Shocked she realized she wasn't in her bed. Opening her eyes she couldn't see anything other than a light blue, almost white wall of scales. Startled she moved and could see the ground a thousand feet below her. Afraid she turned and saw a huge shape of more blue-white scales. She sucked in a breath and screamed. The body moved and the head of the body carrying her appeared.

"I see you woke up young one. We should be back to my domain shortly. Please stop screaming I will bring you no harm."

Lucy shocked into a quiet wonder, stared at the monster. She was amazed. It was a picture of the being her mom was always telling her stories about. The dragons. This one looked like a pond frozen over. She was beautiful dragon, and as young as Lucy was, she believed the dragon. How can anything that beautiful be mean? They started to descend. Landing on the ground, much softer than you would imagine, the dragon let her go. Lucy fell into the clearing. Looking around her she saw that she was placed in a clearing full of snow. Turning back to face the dragon, she noticed that the dragon was staring right at her. Not a being to wait the dragon quickly spoke up.

"How old are you, Child? Her voice resembled bells. Not the high pitched bells, but the kind that sounded like singing.

"I am four years old." She held up four fingers, grinning like only a child could.

"You seem much older than you behave. I only know what my dragon brethren have told me about humans. What were you doing alone?"

This statement startled poor little Lucy into remembering her day. Crying she fell into a fetal position, then she began to scream. Her day was too much for her and she couldn't handle the events. Eventually the dragon with soothing words was able to calm her down.

"What is your name Child."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Shinonami. I am also know as the Queen of the Ice Dragons. Tell me how you got here."

Lucy began to tell the story the best she could. She told of how these men beat up her mother's spirit, and how the man through her into a the gate.

"What year is it?"

"Mom said the year was X771."  
_ _"She must of come through the portal then. I wonder if it is the woman who we are training slayers for." _  
_ Shinonami, as one of the elemental dragons, was supposed to find a dragon slayer child. She was originally against it but this child seems different from the rest. So intelligent. Much better than the brutes that the others were training.

"Where is my mommy?"

Shocked the dragon found she didn't really have an answer.

"I do not know, young one. I will however find out. I believe it has something with that gate."

"Can we find her?"

"After we feed you, and get you some supplies we will take care of this."

"Shino, where are you going."

"Please follow me Lucy."

Quietly Lucy followed Shinonami up the hillside, which was also coated in snow. They eventually came upon a cave.

"I never needed a place to sleep. Not very many are willing to attack me in my domain. You can stay here. Please do not leave the cave. It is extremely dangerous. I will be back soon."

"Wait please don't leave..." Wings flared out, and Shinonami took off. "all alone again." Lucy finished quietly.

Crying again, Lucy stumbled further into the cave. The inside of the cave was beautiful. In the very back there was a small opening. Lucy was able to fit through it. Exiting the opening she found another room that took her breath away. It was a beautiful ice covered area. The ground was solid stone. Examining the walls she realized the only entrance was the one she came through. Deeming it safe she stayed in that room waiting for Shinonami to come back. Crying and wishing for her mother she pulled into a fetal position. As she wound down from the crying, she noticed a pain digging into her side. Getting back up she pulled out two keys. Calling out all her soul, she grabbed a key and called out for the spirit.

"Open gate of the Clock Constellation, Horolgium." She called out in her tiny voice, just as she had seen her mother do. She felt a surge of magic rush through her. Horolgium appeared in the small cavern.

"Can you help me find my Mommy?"

"Oh, Lucy she is trapped on the other side of the gate..." He trailed off as Lucy began to cry again. He could feel himself getting pulled back, but he used some of his own magic power to keep himself there a little longer.

"Miss Lucy please wait here for just a moment." He quickly went outside and found a small amount of sticks in the other cavern. Coming back he quickly built a fire for the little girl. Seeing her still crying he tried to console her.

"I talked to Aquarius little Lucy. Your mother is doing all she can to bring you back. It could take a very long time, but if you call me out again I can continue to update you on the progress." Horolgium was grateful that Lucy's parents worked so hard to train Lucy into how to be a proper lady. For being four years old, she was much wiser and more mature, than every other child her age. Lucy had her hair tied up in pigtails. Taking both of the ribbons out of her hair, she gave one to Horolgium.

"Please give this to my mommy. Tell her I miss her please, and I'm ok."

Horolgium was not a very strong spirit and he began to fade out of view.

"I will dear Lucy. I promise."

Author's Note: My updates should be fast (I hope but all know how often authors quite.) So sorry they are short but I should update much faster than the average author. I'd appreciate a review of course but don't ever feel obligated. Next chapter we will be finding out what Shinonami is doing. Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Wow didn't expect all these views of this story. I know sometimes on a phone it is hard to leave reviews, so I assume you guys are all reading it and liking it. So thanks for that. As thanks here is chapter 3! Also do you guys like Shinonami's name? It was very hard for me to come up with a name that's regal. I imagine the Ice Queen would be pretty regal.

Chapter Three:

Shinonami was perplexed to say the least. The last thing she thought she would find when she checked out that magical surge was a little girl on the ground. Inhaling she sent out a call to the air around her. Hearing a return call she changed her course, and went towards an area with very large trees. In the middle of the trees there was a clearing of green grass and beautiful flowers. Laying on the grass, was the Sky Dragon.

"Grandenney." Shinonami greeted respectfully. The two got along very well. The other dragons with dragon slayers were more brutal than the two of them. The sky dragon had yet to find her slayer. She was extremely picky, and wanted a very gentle soul.

"What brings you to my domain today, Shinonami?"

"I found my slayer"

"You did? Where is this child?"

Shinonami quickly explained the days events to Grandenney.

"Ah, this makes sense. I was wondering why the surge happened. But by the time I sensed it, it was gone again. I was not willing to track it down. Why did you chose to come to me?"

"I need human supplies. You have a human ally who will get you materials, do you not?"

"I will see if he is willing to help. He's just a merchant who is shockingly not afraid of me. If you wish you may follow me, or you may stay here."

Deciding to wait she stayed behind.

-Several hours later-

Grandenney returned with several articles of clothing, food, and other things a little girl would need to survive.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" She questioned.

"Of course I am. I am Queen of the Ice Dragon don't forget. Knowing the issues Metalicanna and Igneel are having with their offspring Grandenney gave a laugh.

"Good luck, Shinonami."

Not giving a response, Shinonami gathered the supplies and took off into the air. She had to get back to her little one.

-Back in the year X771-

It was the day after Lucy was kidnapped. All three mages were standing in front of the gate. Layla has made her self pass out several times pouring all her magic into the gate. The other mages helped the best they could as well.

"Layla, even if we were here every second of every day the earliest we could open this gate is the year X777. You need to rest. You need to replenish your magic or you will never get the gate to open back up.

Layla had been so focused in her work she forgot about the mages. Turning around she began to scream.

"This is your fault. All your fault! How dare you!" She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the still nameless mage.

"You promised me. You promised me that you would protect my family. And my daughter is gone."

She continued hitting him hard over and over again. Blood was falling on the ground from his now broken nose. Eventually exhausted she began to sink down to the ground. Picking her up, he watched as she faded out of consciousness yet again, and carried her home. Opening the door he carried her inside and placed her in Lucy's bed. He figured she would want to be close to her daughter. She began to stir and as she opened her eyes, he opened the door. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at her for a minute. Noticing she was awake, he gave her own piece of hope.

"I belong to an organization. We will build a lacrima, and we will fill it up every day to poor into the gate. Please gather your energy. We will get it open as fast as possible."

After he closed the door she heard a pop. It was Grandpa Crux, and with him Horolgium.

"How did you get here? I canceled our contract. Where is Lucy? Is she ok?" She pleaded.

"Crux brought me hear sense I no longer can summon myself to her side. Lucy is being protected. She is safe. But he is 400 years in the past. Being protected by dragon."

"No!" She started to freak out, "My baby was not supposed to be a part of this war. She was not supposed to be a slayer!"

"I'm sorry Layla. There was nothing I could do. I got summoned after the dragon picked her up. However Lucy is safe. She gave me this for you."

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Layla. It was the ribbon she gave Lucy that was blue with tiny stars. She began to cry and hugged Horolgium.

"Thank you Horolgium! For everything."

"Of course Miss Layla. I will keep an eye on her. I swear I will. And anything that happens I will make sure to relay the information to Aquarius."

"Can you take letters with you? If I write a letter to Lucy and give it to my spirits can you give it to my baby? So when she is able to read I might be able to communicate with her?"

"Of course my lady. But I must go now. I've been out too long and the Spirit King might notice. Safe travels, miss."

Relief flooded through her body. She can still hear from her princess. She would miss her but she was safe, and she could talk to her... but how she was possibly going to tell Jude.

"What am I going to say? Horolgium, I'm sorry for breaking our bond. Please protect her." She said to the empty room around her. The day becoming to much, the room went dark.

Author's Note: You guys know by now. Please review. Everytime I see a new email alert it reminds me to write. So you'll get chapters faster! Again just a reminder as always. This will be slightly off canon because I'm not far enough along in the series. Hope you enjoyed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey guys its me again. Just to let you know I really appreciated that amazing review on my take of Lucy's ability to be a dragon slayer. It took me a lot of thought. However the hope that she will remain the light of the guild, will be only somewhat true. She is selfless at heart, however being taken from her mother, among the many other tradgedies I plan for her, means that she will be pretty dark when she finally gets to the guild. However it is Fairy Tail, so many things can happen between then, and now. Also her dragon's name is Shimonami. Have been misspelling it. Means frosty wave. Alright guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter Four:

Lucy woke up shivering. The fire Horolgium built had already dwindled down. Getting up and crawling towards the other cavern, she began to wait for Shimonami. About one hour later she heard the loud flapping of wings. Feeling a tremor she came out towards the entrance to the cave. Sitting at the edge, Lucy continued to stare in awe at the power of the beautiful dragon.

"Young one, have you gotten rest? Do you feel better?"

"I still miss Mommy. Do you know where she is? Can you bring me home?"

"I'm sorry child. I found out that you come from the future. And the only one with the power to open it up is your mother."

"Well, then Mommy will be here very soon! No reason to be sad!"

Shimonami is shocked again. She was told children where very emotional, from the other dragons, but this one seemed in great spirits. Even after losing her mother, she was smiling.

"Child, here are your supplies for the next month. Be smart and make it last."

"Oh, presents!" She squealed childishly.

Shimonami laughed at Lucy's childish behavior. She watched as the child dragged everything out of the pack. There was two bedrolls, at least a month of food, if not more, and many pieces of beautiful clothing. She found flint, and a fishing pool with hooks. Opening another pack it filled to the brim with firewood. The child dragged it the best she could to the back of the cavern and disappeared. Shimonami looked through the crack and saw Lucy setting up the room into some semblance of a room. A short while later, she reappeared in the cave. Shimonami, looking her over, noticed the keys.

"Are you able to use those keys yet, little Lucy?"

"I can only call them out for a little while. But I'll get stronger, just like Mommy."

"How would you like to get stronger than your Mother?"

Lucy looked shocked. Mommy was the strongest mage she knew. Could this dragon make her stronger than her Mommy?

"Will it help me beat up those bad men who hurt my Mommy?"

"Yes it will child. It will give you the power of a dragon."

"The power of you?"

"Yes. I will teach you the way to control Ice. Just like me." She replied.

Deciding to show Lucy how beautiful her power is she blew out a very small Dragon's roar. Pretty snowflakes appeared in the air. Lucy reached out and grabbed a snowflake. Surprised Lucy realized it wasn't melting.

"It stays frozen" She cried out in surprise.

"Yes Child." All the dragons could control their elements, and make objects much like the Make type wizards. The could make hammers, spears, walls, shields, and the such. However most of the other dragons were teaching their slayers the offensive abilities, that are close combat oriented. Shimonami believed it might be best to teach her long distance type abilities at first. However Shimonami thought she could teach Lucy all of it. Het child was much smarter than Igneel's, or Metalicanna's children. Just as she was also more cunning than them as well.

"What do you say? Would you like to learn the ways of the snow, and the ice? I could teach you?"

"And I don't have to give up my friends?"

"I can not teach you Celestial magic. So you will have to find your own time to train. However, I do not mind if you know both kinds of magic."

"Of course, Aunty Shimo!"

"Aunty...what does that mean Child?"

"My mother would consider you her sister for saving me. So you are now Aunty Shimo!

"Call me whatever you like, child. Bears no consequence to me."

"Thanks Aunty Shimo!"

"Eat. You must be hungry. After you eat please meet me in the clearing down below. It will be safe from monsters. They will never attack a human who smells like a dragon." Shimonami breathed over Lucy, leaving her mark on her as her family.

"Now hurry, before the daylight expires." She began to walk down the hill.

Lucy ran into the cavern, and stuffed her face as fast as possible. Looking up into the sky she smiled.

_  
"I know you are coming for me Mommy. Aunty Shimo is going to train me so I can be just as strong as you. No one will hurt us again!"  
_ 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright guys sorry this is so short, but I have a weird schedule where I only have short bursts of time to write. Thanks for all the views guys I appreciate it. Please if you have anything you don't like about this please tell me. I will never get better unless someone tells me what is wrong with my writing. Also I really would like to state that my dragon technically has two elements. Ice, and snow. They are pretty much one and the same so hopefully no one cares about it. Alright here you guys go!

Chapter Five:

-Time Skip one month later-

Lucy was learning extremely fast, just as Shimonami thought she would. She could already gather the cold around her, and could make it cover her hands. She could eat the ice, and snow, and was no longer affected by the cold. She could already tell she was right about Lucy. Lucy could fight, but she had an affinity for walls, and shields. Defensive abilities are her forte. Lucy could erect a wall, and take a blow of to with her shield.

"Alright, Child. You need to erect these walls faster. When defending someone usually you don't have time to move, let alone think. It needs to be reflex." She instructed.

It was a little tough to train the little girl. Shimonami was a big dragon. And one of the strongest. So it took every ounce of control to not kill the little one. Blowing another roar at Lucy, Shimonami realized the attack might be a little rough. It broke through Lucy's wall.

"Ice Dragon, roar!" She screamed out terrified.

Surprising Shimonami, she realized that the roar was supposed to take a few months longer to learn. Yet without any training Lucy let out a small roar. It was barely enough to buffer the attack Shimonami dealt to her. The attack hit Lucy and knocked her down. Shimonami checked on the girl and noticed she was passed out. She gently picked up the girl, feeling guilty for hurting the girl. At least she seemed ok physically.

"I think that was enough training for the day. You have come quite far in such a short time." She grinned. "This will show those brutish dragons, that the beauty of Ice and Snow is nothing to scoff at. Their children can barely eat their elements, and mine is already roaring."

Leaving the cave after gently putting down the girl, she went to get more supplies.

-A couple hours later-

Lucy woke up on the hard ground. She was confused. Last she remembered she was in the forest training. Shaking her head she just assumed she passed out again. She had a tendency to push her limits. Deciding it has been a couple days since seeing her spirits she summoned Horolgium. A popping sounds filled the cave with a showering of gold light.

"Hello, Miss Lucy! How are you?"

"Aunty Shimo takes really good care of me until Mommy comes to get me! Look what I learned!"

She displayed her ability to cause ice to surround her hands. She was a little too exhausted to do much else.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. By the way, your mother gave me this letter. I know you can not read quite yet, but your mother wanted to give it to you anyway. Maybe your dragon can help?" He tacted on watching her downtrodden face.

"Of course! Aunty Shimo will teach me."

Horolgium sensed his time was up.

"Goodbye young Lucy. Summon me whenever you need me. I must get going. And I will let your mother know how you are doing."

He vanished. Lucy stared at the spot for a while sad her friend was gone. Crawling back to her room she settled into her bed roll, waiting for her Shimo to come back home. She had to be refreshed for more training. Holding the letter to her chest, she thought about how excited she was to read what her mother wrote her. She closed her eyes, and dreamed of her mother with a small smile gracing her tiny face.

Author's Note: So guys, the next chapter is going to have a ton of time skips. As long as that's ok with you guys. I don't want to bore you with the raising of Lucy. She has a lot of growing up to do, before we can get to the exciting part. Also I am trying to figure out if she will ever meet Natsu or not. I'm not sure yet. I really love the way they meet so I might not, but you never know. My chapters will continue being really short. But i'm planning at least a chapter a day so hopefully no one complains. Alright I am out so please review if you feel so inclined! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey look guys I am here to bother you again! I feel as if I am updating way to fast, but I have a lot of extra time today. So here you guys go! Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6:

It was a little less than a year after Lucy fell through the gate. Lucy was getting ready for the day. She summoned Horolgium, as she just recently began to summon him every morning. It was kind of a ritual now. She woke up before dawn. Summoned Horolgium and talked to him until she could no longer keep open her gate.

"Hello, Lucy. Good Morning. A special day for you isn't it!"

"Why yes, Horolgium. It is my birthday! And I'm excited for Mommy's letter!"

Lucy has been working hard these past few months. She knew most of the Dragon Secret Arts now. She was decently skilled with her celestial training, and was also taught to read and write. She was still pretty rough with it. But between Horolgium attempting to teach her, and her Aunty Shimo she was getting a grasp of it. She was much more advanced than the average 5 year old, however what do you expect out of a girl raised by a dragon.

"Here is your letter, dear one. Also your mother sent you a special gift."

He reached inside of himself and pulled out a beautiful silk outfit. She quickly pulled it on. It was a single piece dress that flowed to her knees. It hugged her body, so it would not hike up during battle, so she could keep her modesty. She was only five years old after all. It was a light blue. It shimmered with an even lighter blue sparkle. It reminded her of her dragons scales. She pulled magic power into herself, and finished the look by created a pair of ice sandals that matched her dress.

"It's beautiful. Can you tell Grandpa Crux to tell Mommy I love it?"

"Yes, of course"

Grandpa Crux had to begin taking over interactions with Lucy and Layla. Aquarius was given back to her owner.

"Also could you tell Momma I will write her a letter tonight? I want to tell her all about my day."

"Of course, Lucy. I will let her know. However I believe perhaps training should be cut short today. You will have a long day."

As he ended the sentence she could hear Shimonami land it the cave.

"You're right. I can already hear Aunty in the cave."

As he disappeared, Lucy hurried to the front excited to get her training started. Shimonami promised a surprise for her today, and she had barely slept.

"Hi, Aunty Shimo! Can I have my surprise yet!"

"If you are ready for a long journey, we can go now."

"Let me get my bag!" Lucy quickly grabbed her blue bag that resembled the stars. Another gift from her mother.

"I am ready to go!"

Lucy scrambled up onto Shimonami's back. Taking off, Lucy began to badger her with questions.

"Where are we going? Is it where you always go to get supplies? Are we going to a villiage? Are we meeting a friend of yours? Is it special training?" Lucy fired at the dragon.

"Lucy, dear, it s a very rare opportunity to ride a dragon. I suggest you watch the ground below you. It is a beautiful sight."

She looked down and realized Shimonami was right. It was beautiful. Lucy had been stuck on the mountain for the past year, which was always covered in ice and snow. She gasped as she watched the snow turn into lush lands of green. She studied the land with great eagerness trying to take in everything around her. A while later Shimonami began to lose altitude. She seemed to be heading to a clearing filled with flowers. Taking a sniff of the air, she realized who beautiful it smelled. She hadn't been around flowers in a very long time. Shimonami let out a call. Lucy heard another call, that responded.

"We are going to meet another dragon? I am so excited!" She said reaching forward to hug Shimonami's neck.

"No need for human displays of affection. It was about time you met another dragon."

Landing in the clearing she slide off of the dragons back. Hearing a flapping of wings, she got to see her second dragon. The dragon was pure white. She was not quite as beautiful as her aunt Shimo, but still gorgeous. As she landed, Lucy observed that she made next to no sound.

"I am the Sky Dragon, Grandenney. I have heard a lot about you."

Lucy hurriedly bowed. Dragons cared a lot of respect, and she wanted to make her dragon proud of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"She seems so much more well-mannered than those rough boys the others are training. I see what you told me about her is true. She is quite wise beyond her years. Tell me about yourself."

Lucy told her the whole story after looking at Shimonami, to get permission to tell her everything.

"That seems to be a rough past for someone so young."

"I'm ok thanks to Aunty Shimo!"

Grandeeney looked at Shimonami in amusement. The Ice Queen had always acted more regal than the rest of them. Always had quite the frosty interactions with the rest of the dragons. Shimonami saw the look in Grandeeney's eyes and just knew she was going to catch trouble for this later.

"Aunty told me the dragons were supposed to adopt Slayers. Where is yours Grandma Grandenney?"

"Grandma? I am not ancient child?"

"Well Aunty is already taken. I can't call you that."

Shaking her head silently she decided not to argue. It is just a name after all, and arguing with a five year old is risky business.

"I have not found one worthy of my power yet. I need a Slayer who wants to help humanity, that has a pure heart, and never wants to hurt anyone."

"What does the Sky magic do then?"

"It grants the power to heal."

"That is amazing! I will help you look! You need a friend too, like I have Aunty Shimo. Being lonely is terrible."

Grandenney looked at the girl. If she wasn't already being trained by Shimonami, she would have taken the little girl for herself. She hoped she could find someone worthy before the gate opened. She only had five more years until the gate was set to open. Deciding to change the topic she looked at the little girl.

"Would you like to spar with me, Lucy?"

"But I thought you said you heal?"

"Oh, the Sky dragon does more than heal. We have a few tricks up our sleeve. Are you ready?"

"Ready." She said sliding into a defensive position.

Shimonami watched as the two got into combat stance. Grandeeney stood passively, letting Lucy make the first move.

"Ice Dragon, roar."

Grandenney lifted her claws, and blocked it.

"Come on Lucy, make Shimonami proud. She is watching."

Lucy through another roar aimed at the ground, making Grandenney jump back. Lucy covered the ground with ice. She slide forward, and turned her arms into blades to attack. Grandenney quickly blocked and they got into the swing of battle. Shimonami looked on in interest. It was nice to stand back and observe for once, instead of teaching. She noticed Lucy's form was much better than the start of her training. Lucy was making a blizzard at this moment to obscure vision. Which would be a great technique she realized, if she wasn't facing a dragon.

"Ice Dragon, wing attack," Her tiny voice echoed throughout the clearing. It would have sounded ferocious if it had not come out of a tiny girl.

Grandenney threw out a small roar to knock into Lucy.

"Ice Dragon, shield!" Lucy said reflexively bringing up a shield to protect her. She began to pant. She dropped to her knees.

"You have done well young one. Let us take a rest. And we shall talk."

Shimonami ambled over to join them, incredibly proud of her little dragon. She did really well, and now just had to build up her strength. She learned all the spells Shimonami wanted to teach her. Laying down, Shimonami, and Grandenney told stories of their youth. Stories of dragons, and the battles they have been in. Lucy sat enraptured, and listened until nightfall. Eventually Lucy began to nod off. Deciding it was late, Shimonami gathered the child in her talons.

"Take care of her. That girl seems to be very special."

Shimonami looked at Grandenney, and nodded her head. She was already aware of this. Thanking Grandenney, she took off into the sky, caring little Lucy home. Several hours later she shook Lucy awake. Bleary eyed, she stumbled into her room in the back. She shook her self a little more awake. She promised her mother to write a letter. Quickly reading her mother's letter she saw it was full of birthday wishes. Her mother hoped she loved her outfit, and told her to say hi to Shimonami. Sitting down she wrote a return letter _Dear Mommy,_

_I had a great birthday! Aunty Shimo brought me to meet her friend Grandma Greny. I'm not sure how to spell her name. I'll ask Aunty tomorrow. I had a ton of fun. We trained, and then told stories of the dragon wars. Reminds me of our story times. I had a very exciting day, so I am very tired. I would have slept but I remembered I promised you a letter. And you know that celestial wizards always keep their promises. Sorry I can't write much longer. I love you Mommy. I hope you get me soon._

_Love, _

_Lucy_

She quickly folded it up, writing Dearest Mommy on the front. She called out Horolgium, handed it to him and wished him good night. She fell asleep minutes later. He gave her a smile, and then went back to the celestial world to give Grandpa Crux the letter.

Author's Note: Alright guys here you go. Another chapter. See you soon. And of course please review! I'd like to know if its worth continuing to write. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Alright guys thanks for all the reviews again. I've been a little busy lately so I am just going to try to write as much as I can give you guys a bit of a update. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7:

It was summer time again. Although Lucy would never be able to tell. It is always snowing where she lived. Several years have passed for Lucy and she was now nine years old. She has had many trials. She can read and write now. She was currently staring at her room. Being an Ice Dragon slayer really helps with room decoration. There was a ton of beautiful things you can make with ice.

"The other dragon slayer children must be so jealous! You can't make very pretty things out of the other elements."

She had created bookshelves, a lovely ice table, and a gorgeous bed frame. She has gotten quite skilled at the manipulation of her element. Hearing Shimonami landing outside she walked outside of her room.

"Aunty Shimonami. I hope your trip went well?"

"It did young one. Grandine wishes to meet with you again, and evaluate your performance."

"Oh! I am so excited to see her again! It's been forever!"

"You are right. Almost two years now. Let us go."

She climbed on Shimonami's back as she has done many times before. Taking off, it seemed to Lucy as if they were in a rush.

"Hold on Lucy. We don't have much time today. We still have to get your supplies from the village. I believe you are running low on supplies, right?"

She craned her neck around to see an affirmative nod from Lucy. Pulling in her wings closer, she activated her special speed aerial mode. She could hear Lucy scream behind her, and started to fall off. Worried she began to slow down so she wouldn't drop the child until she realized the child froze her legs and hands onto the dragon. Smiling at her pupil's genius, she resumed speed.

-A little while later-

Lucy looked down and began to recognize the clearing. Arriving in quick time, Shimonami descended to the ground and folded in her wings. Lucy made quick work of loosening her hands, and legs and slid down Shimonami's side. Grandenney was already laying in the clearing enjoying the sunlight.

"Shimonami, it is nice of you to come so quickly. Sorry you had to rush here. I must get to see where Lucy's training is."

"Why is it so important for today?"

"As you know I have yet to find my slayer. I need to find her as soon as possible. I have been told by the winds we have three years left until the gate opens again. Leaves me very little time to train my disciple. So I must leave here as soon as I am done with evaluating Lucy. I have already looked at Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and of course that trouble starter Natsu. All I have left is your girl left."

"Well she is here, so lets get started."

"Are you ready Lucy?

Sliding in a defensive pose, Lucy simply nodded.

"Alright Lucy, the purpose of this training is to see if you can kill a dragon. Please do not hold back. We want to see how well you are doing."

"Of course. I must do my mama, and my Auntie proud."

Grandenney struck first with a devastating roar attack.

"Ice dragon shield!" Lucy screamed. An impressive shield went up covering the little girl, stopping the attack.

"Snow dragon roar" She yelled out releasing all her power behind it. Grandine reeled her head back shocked. She had no idea that Shimonami was teaching her the Snow Dragon moves.

"Did you really believe that I would stop at just ice? Snow and ice are sisters, and with how quickly she learns of course I wouldn't skip that training."

Grandenney turned her head back towards the child but realized she couldn't find her. Hearing a rustling behind her she quickly turned to watch Lucy shove her hands onto the ground.

"Ice Make vines!"

Vines of ice came ripping out the ground and snagged the air dragon, attaching themselves onto her legs. Grandine looked at Lucy who was amping up for another attack.

"Ice Dragon roar!"

Grandenney summoned up her strength and leapt into the air, with Lucy instinctively lifting up a shield.

"Very well done child! I believe that you might be stronger than even Igneel's child. I would like to see that match!"

"Are you already done testing Lucy? We must be on our way. I need to get supplies for her from the village."

"I have some things I need to talk to you about alone if possible. I think Lucy here is skilled enough to go alone this time to the village."

Lucy perked up excitedly. She hasn't seen another human since she lost her mother.

"Please! I promise to be there and back, and I won't get hurt!"

"Are you sure? You are only nine years old. I feel as if I should accompany you."

"I can do it. I promise!"

Grandenney laughed at their antics.

"Stop smothering her. If she can't handle this, how is she ever going to become a full fledged dragon slayer?"

"Alright. But you remember how to call me if you need me right?"

Lucy pulled out the lacrima.

"Just call out to you on this, and you'll answer."

"Very good. And do you have your keys?"

She pulled out the two keys she had.

"Yes, Auntie Shimo."

"Alright you have two hours. Do you remember where it is?"

Lucy quickly recalled flying over it earlier today.

"That way right, straight ahead?" She said pointing south.

"Alright, be back on time. Or I'll have to scare the whole village."

"Don't worry Auntie Shimo. I will be right back."

"Oh, and grab the jewels from Grandine, before you leave."

She quickly grabbed the jewels and took off.

"She's growing up so fast."

"You are awfully sentimental for not even wanting to raise a dragon slayer."

"She does grow on you. She's so skilled. It is a terrible fate that they have."

"It is too bad we will have to leave them soon. But it will all be worth it to dispose of Zeref. Now we must discuss the process."

"Alright, better to do this now. We only have one shot at this so we must make sure to navigate all possible paths."  
_ _"Please be safe Lucy." _  
_ Author's Note: Alright guys its been forever. And for that I am sorry. In case you are wondering about her Ice make abilities, seeing as she has the ability to wield snow and ice, she can create things out of it. So it comes natural. However fire is not able to create, and neither is wind. And as far as I am concerned it seems as if Gajeel could create to if he cared to. But he likes close and personal combat so I doubt he would even try. She was always smarter than the rest of her friends so she would be more apt to think of out of the way things. Next chapter we will meet Wendy! Everyone excited? I am. I'll try to update more often, and attempt longer chapters, it's just so hard to write the long ones. Until next time 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  
I'm so sorry guys. It has been way to long. I got a review today which proves that at least some people are still interested. I am on vacation right now, so it might be a tiny bit short. Sorry guys.

Chapter 8:

Walking down the wide path Lucy skipped along. She was very excited Aunty Shimo, and Grandma Grandine let her go alone. She was nine years old. She was a big girl now! At least that is what her mommy kept telling her. She barely noticed the 15 minute walk. She was busy watching her feet most the time. She came out of the tree lines, and smelled smoke. Looking up she realized that the town was on fire. She felt stupid for not realizing earlier, but with her heightened hearing she couldn't hear the screams of the town folk. Worried running closer she could see what was happening. All the men and women were murdered. She ran in to save whoever she could. Going body to body, she noticed slash marks.

_"So they were killed by humans.",_ she thought, freaking out_. "Are there any people alive?"_ She began to shout.

"Is anyone still alive out there?" She shouted louder, "Anyone at all? Please answer me!"

She strained her ears, grateful she had superior hearing. She could hear small labored breathing. She went into the hut where she could hear the sound. Pivoting her head around she noticed some planks on the ground that seemed to be emitting lights, and walked towards the planks. She knocked gently on them.

"Is anyone down there? She called out gently.

She heard no response. She began to pry the boards off. Looking down she could see a tiny body. The little girl looked up petrified.

"Don't hurt me please!" the little girl cried pitifully.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." she tried to comfort her. "Who hurt you?"

"Mean men, they took Mommy outside. Daddy was hurt too."

"We got to go. I have an Aunty Shimo. She'll take care of us."

"But mommy and daddy said to stay here."

She didn't know what to say. She knew that her parents were dead. Not a single person was alive. She took a closer look at the girl. Her hair was covered up in a hat, and was extremely dirty. She couldn't even tell what she looked like, and couldn't even tell what color her hair or eyes were. She quickly thought of a solution to tell the little girl.

"I'll write a note!" She told the little girl.

She looked around and found writing utensils. Scribbling out a quick letter to the parents, she left it the space the little girl still occupied. She reached into the space and pulled the little girl out.

"Let's go." she said. She put her hand out to the little girl. She could tell the little girl was sizing her up. She could tell the moment the little girl decided to trust. She assumed it was because she was a little girl like her. She grabbed her hand. Pulling her up she walked out the door with her. The little girl looked around, and started to scream. Lucy tensed up ready for a fight. The little girl stopped screaming and began to sob. Looking at the dead bodies, she saw what she was looking at. A pink haired woman was lying face down on the ground not moving. A few feet away you could tell who the pink haired woman was trying to reach. It was a man with blue hair, who was curled into the fetal position with his hands curled up next to his stomach, with blood still pooling next to him. Lucy felt awful for the girl. She assumed it was the girl's parents. She let the girl pull away from her, and run to her parents.

"Mommy? You said you'd be right back! You promised!" The little girl continued to sob putting her tiny hands through the woman's hair. Lucy noticed the woman's hair was done up in pigtails, with red bows. She had gold bangles on her wrists. She sat down on the ground waiting for the girl to stop crying.

-Two hours later-

Lucy looked up as she heard light snoring. Wendy fell unconscious desperately trying to wake her mother up. Lucy quickly got up while she was sleeping and gathered all the items that her and Wendy might need. She slipped the woman's hair out of the bows, and grabbed the bangles off of her wrists, She went to the man and grabbed his scarf he had wrapped around his neck. It was the color of the woman's pink hair. She put the girl on her back. She could hear her mumble a bit. The sack of equipment was strapped in the front. She began to try and walk up the hill and realized she could carry this much weight. But she had to try. She managed to struggle out of the village and got to the main part of the hill where she saw the village in flames. She sagged to her knees, dropping the girl. She let out a dragon roar. It was tiny but she was trying to call her Aunty. She could barely hear a roar responding. Her Aunty Shimo was coming.

Author's Note:

Sorry that this was way to long in the making. Hope you liked it though. This might have been too old for Lucy but I hope you all remember Lucy was always more mature than the rest of them. On top of the fact in this story she lost her own mother much earlier than she was supposed to. So please review. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:  
Hey guys just found out my little sister writes these too. I was pretty happy to hear she is a writer too. So I pulled out my laptop to write when she does. Anyhow, here is chapter 9. Sorry if it is a bit oc, and please if it is bad let me know.

Chapter 9:

Lucy couldn't believe the events that have happened during the day. She could feel the anxiety, anger, and sadness building up. The little girl next to her had barely shifted since she dropped her. She really had to find out her name. She was too young for this. Her mother had always kept her sheltered, and so had Shimonami. She couldn't believe how disgusting the humans were. She was lost in her thoughts for a while, before she could hear the flapping of wings. Looking up she could see both the beautiful white wings of the sky dragon, and the ice blue pale wings of her Aunty Shimo.

"Are you ok, Little One?"

"They killed them all." She replied coldly. She thought again of the carnage, and finally allowed herself to act as a 9 year old would. Her tiny body was wracked with sobs.

"I need to take this one away from here." Grandine said softly.

"Go." Shimonami replied.

Grandine took the little girl softly curling her talons around her body. Flapping her wings hard, she took off back towards her clearing.

"We need to go."

This statement seemed to sober Lucy up. She knew that there was more she needed to do.

"We can't. Those people. That girl's mommy and daddy are down there. How can we leave?"

"Bring me to them."

Lucy left her bags on the top of the hill. She slowly walked her way down again. She wasn't really ready to see the carnage again, but she knew if it was her mommy and daddy, she wouldn't want someone to leave them out there. Coming back around the corner, her eyes were drawn again to the man and woman. She pointed them out, and tried to commit their faces to memory. That was she could describe to the little girl what they had looked like. Lucy already began to think of her like a sister. Without saying anything she lifted her finger up and pointed out the two people. Shimonami was in a tight fit trying to navigate the space between the houses. At least she didn't have to worry about wrecking the houses, and didn't have to be too careful. She went to what looked like the marketplace. It had a wide open area where it looked like merchants would set up their wagons. She clawed out a big hole, where she picked most of the town folk and put them into the hole. Using her tail she covered the mass grave up. Lucy didn't know most their names and felt guilty about that, however she remembered her mother used to stop at the little cemetery down the road and would bow her head. Whenever she had asked her mother had told her she prayed for them. She copied her memory and bowed her head. She thought of how sad it was they lost their lives, and she cried. She hoped they were in a better place. She slowly opened her eyes, saying a quiet, "May you rest in peace." as she has seen her mother do.

Returning back to the area the bodies used to be, Shimonami followed her. Looking behind her, she wondered what Shimonami was waiting for.

"Where do you want to bury these two child?"

"Can we please put them near where she will be living?" She asked referring to the little girl.

"I can't carry them, you, the other child, and all the stuff you had back tonight along with these bodies. I doubt the other child should see them again too."

"What about Grandma Grenney's clearing? That way whenever we come by, we can visit them too?"

"We can certainly put them nearby. She picked the parents up with her claws one by one and brought them back to the market place. Lucy called out to the dragon letting her know she would race back to the hill to get her bags. She could hear the dragon taking off, and she took off similarly racing to the top of the hill. Shimonami put the humans down gently, and allowed the girl to climb on with her packs. Shimonami looked at her impressed.

_"She must be gaining strength if she manage to climb up that hill, and drag that girl behind her."_ She mused to herself.  
_ "Are you on securely child?"

"Yes Aunty Shimo. Taking the two together in one hand she took off again. As she was flying she could see a smaller clearing very close to Grandine's living space. She could feel the child looking at it too. She started to descend, however this area was only barely big enough to fit her. She released the two in her claws, and silently asked if the area at the edge of the clearing was ok. It was near a decent sized tree, that seemed as if it had recently borne fruit. Seeing Lucy nod her head, she tore a hole in the ground. She was beginning to tear another one when she could hear Lucy speak out timidly.

"I think they want to be together."

Shimonami stopped, and looked at her charge. The little girl's voice had tremored, and you could tell even as a dragon this girl was barely holding herself together. Looking up she noticed it was getting dark.

"Very well then." As morbid as it sounds Shimonami put them into the hole. Lucy jumped into the quite big whole and had them facing each other and took their cold hands, and had them look like they were hugging. Shimonami had heard humans didn't like touching the dead, but she guessed Lucy hadn't even had it hit her what she was doing. And if it gave her peace, then she didn't care if it wasn't common. Lucy had seen much more than Shimonami was planning on ever letting her see.

Lucy climbed back out of the hole with a bit of assistance from the dragon's tail. Shimonami began to cover the hole up with dirt very similarly to the way she had with the other villagers.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. But I promise I will bring by your daughter tomorrow, so she can say goodbye." She began to cry again.

"I also promise she will never be alone, and she will be safe." She wished she knew their names to carve it into the tree. Unfortunately she had no idea. She would mark the tree tomorrow.

"It is unsafe for us here at night. We must go."

Lucy quickly clambered onto her back. She was getting better at it and didn't need assistance this time. Shimonami gathered her strength and pushed off against the ground leaving small gouges there. Lucy stared at the spot she paired that girl's parents, trying to memorize it, as she was terrified she might forget.

"Don't worry Little One. I will remember for you."

Lucy immediately relaxed. She was so happy for her Aunty Shimo. Sometimes she forgot the dragon could always tell when something was worrying her. They were barely in the air when the came across Grandine's sleeping area. She could see the white dragon laying on the ground curled up. She was off Shimonami's back instantly, worried about what happened to the little girl. She couldn't see her anywhere, and she was beginning to get frantic. Hearing tiny cries, she realized it was coming from the center of the white dragon. She came closer and saw a now awake little girl. She had her face dug into the side of the dragon. It looked uncomfortable she realized. She went back and got the pink scarf, she took from the dad. She walked back to the girl, and wrapped it around the girl. She looked up, recognizing Lucy and threw herself at her. They both sank into the ground, arms wrapped around each other.

"Daddy's scarf?" She pulled back for a second and looked confused while running her hands through it. It was as soft as she remembered.

"I thought you'd want it. Is that ok?"

"Thank you lots!"

Lucy realized she had no idea what the little girls name was. She looked around and saw the dragons trying to set a fire up. That was normally her chore, but the dragons thought she had enough to deal with today. Looking back down the little girl was still rubbing the scarf, in obvious disbelief it was there.

"What is your name? I don't think I asked?"

"I'm Wendy. I'm this old!" She proudly put four fingers up just as she was taught, momentarily forgetting she had just been crying a minute ago. Lucy smiled in response.

"I just turned nine just a while ago. My name is Lucy!" Before much else she could see the fire had started and Shimonami called for her shortly after.

"Come on." Lucy got back up off the grass and tugged Wendy behind her. She grabbed her sleeping mats, and set them up near the fire, glad that she grabbed extra blankets. It was cold tonight.

"Time for bed, Little Ones." Her Aunty rumbled.

She set up the mats, and put the blankets on them close to the fire.

"This is where you should sleep."

Wendy laid down, and Lucy tucked her in. As she began to leave, Wendy grabbed her leg terrified.

"Please don't leave. I'm scared."

Lucy looked at her Aunty before she climbed into the matt right next to Wendy. Shimonami didn't say anything so she assumed it was alright. Wendy turned to face her and clutched at her, face digging into her chest. She held Wendy tightly as well. Seeing Wendy pass out shortly after, Lucy began to relax. She began to sink into unconsciousness. After all she had a long day ahead of her.

Author's Note: You guys are seriously the best. Next chapter, it should be mostly figuring out what to do with Wendy. Just so we all know about the timelines, Wendy was only 5 years old when she left Grandine. I have no idea when she got her in the normal manga, but she couldn't have her for too long. However as I was writing this I realized that I got the timelines wrong with even careful planning. Wendy is supposed to be four, and Lucy is actually supposed to be nine. She will be ten, when the gates open back up and she is forced to come through, when the rest of the slayers did. So I'm going through and fixing that. Again, I'm so sorry guys. Royal mess up on my part. Anyhow thanks for reading. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I know I am awful. I have not posted anything on this for months now. What is really weird is that I thought I already wrote this chapter but I guess I didn't or it was lost. I just went to Kumoricon as Erza and it was a ton of fun. Without further ado...

Chapter 10:

It has been a little over two weeks since "The Incident". At least that is what little Lucy kept in her head. It was just before the beginning of the deep winter setting. There was never a true summer here.

"Auntie Shimo, I really want to see the flowers!"

"Little One, as I said before it is much too soon to fly out. You are still upset over the incident that just occurred!"

"Please Aunty! I want to see the flowers. And Grandma Grenney has the best flowers! I want to see how Sister is doing as well."

"Are you sure Child? I don't want to upset you farther. I was alerted that humans can do strange things when they see death."

"I'm a big girl! 'Member I just turned 9!"

"Fine", Shimonami grumbled picking the child up gently in her jaws and depositing her on her back.

Lucy settled into the groove between spikes on Shimonami, getting comfortable, before pouting and crossing her arms. She can't believe her Auntie Shimo still treats her like a baby! Shimonami, looking at her face laughed softly before quickly taking off to the sky.

-Some time later-

Shimonami called out her arrival before settling gently into the field from before. Lucy very quickly slid off the back of the dragon and shot out a tiny bit of snow to cushion her fall. She launched to her feet and took off following her nose to the scent she learned as if she has known it her whole life. She burst into a small clearing and saw a small body who appeared to be meditating. Hurdling towards her, she knocked her friend down. When she looked down she could see Wendy smiling a thousand-watt smile.

"Lucy! Yay! I was scared you'd never come."

"I'm sorry Wendy! I had to train to get stronger." Lucy rolled up her sleeve and demonstrated her arm muscles.

Wendy giggled, and clutched at her friend's arm.

"Oh, wow so strong!"

"Sure am!". She replied cockily. "What about you, Wendy? Are you getting stronger?"

"Ma Nina won't teach me. She keeps making me breathe stupid."

"Wendy, child, I wish I could teach you to know everything at once. You must have patience. The art I am requesting of you requires infinite patience."

Looking properly chastised, Wendy kicked her feet and murmured, "I'll work hard."

Grandine laughed softly. "I know you will!"

"Of course, she will. She is going to be stronger than me one day aren't you Wendy!"

Grandine looked over to Shimonami asking her silently why she was there. Shimonami slightly shrugged her wings in a defeated manner.

"Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer. She really wanted to visit Wendy, and look at the flowers."

Grandine swung her head around and looked at Lucy.

"You think this is pretty, the is a flower garden near a village about a 10 minute distance, by flying. Would you girls like to see it."

"Can we, can we please!" Both girls shouted together. Shimonami nodded her head towards Lucy.

"Can I ride with you Lucy? I haven't ridden a dragon yet. Ma Nina says I'm too lil to go alone."

"I don't think that is safe Lucy. She might fall."

"No, she won't! I can make it super safe."

She quickly formed ice in her hands and shaped a large saddle with leg guards. She looked down proudly at her creation.

"Seeee. I can strap her in once she's on."

"How about they both ride on me?" Grandine suggested.

Lucy looked up excited at the Sky dragon. She never thought she would ever get to ride her. She turned around to see Shimonami already nodding her head in acceptance. Putting her hands out again she sent out a stream of ice, creating an ice stair case to the top and put the saddle on the dragon using her ice to get it to stick to the dragons back.

"You ready Wendy!"

"Yes!"

Lucy let Wendy go first so she could catch the little girl if she fell. She was only four years old. She might slip and fall on the ice. Wendy slowly clambered up the stairs and sat on the saddle with a huff of excitement.

"Let's go!" She shouted excitedly.

Lucy put her hands around Wendy's waist and also nodded after making sure Wendy was secure.

"I am staying here and taking a nap if it will not upset you Lucy. I have not gotten to soak up the sun in a very long time."

"I'll miss you Auntie Shimo! Enjoy your nap!"

Grandine looked over at Shimonami making sure it was what the Ice Queen really wanted. Looking up into the sky, she bunched up her wings, and took off into the sky.

Author's Note: Alright guys another short chapter. Only 2-3 chapters max until they come into Lucy's old timeline, and then maybe two more until Lucy meets Natsu who should be bringing her into fairy tail. After this chapter though it will get extremely dark, and sad for our dear Lucy until she finds Fairy Tail. Even then she might not meet them the same way. She might even come in as an enemy. We will see. Hopefully I will see you next week. Also thanks to my fans who have fovorited me. Otherwise I would have forgotten this story. Alright hopefully next week, Lucy goes dark! See you then.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here we go guys! Chapter 11. The one that starts the terrible events that is going to change Lucy's whole outlook on life. Sorry, it's about to get really sad from here until Fairy Tail can warm up her soul. Or can they?

Chapter 11

The landing was soft. Much softer than Lucy was expecting. She wondered why. Was Grandine making special effort for the children? Or was she just lighter than the Ice Queen? It would make sense. I mean she was smaller than her Aunty, and she was also the Sky dragon.

"Here we are."

Lucy first slide off the dragon, once Grandine settled down onto the ground. After she landed, she turned around holding her hands out for Wendy, willing the ice to melt off the little girl's legs. Wendy looked at her frightened. It was after all a good distance from the ground.

"I promise I will catch you. Just slide silly! It's fun." LUcy called out encouragingly.

Wendy shut her eyes and pushed off her dragon, she let out a screech until she could feel Lucy's hands steady her. She opened them quickly looking into Lucy's beaming face.

"Fun isn't it?"

Wendy only nodded her head, still slightly scared of the fall. Lucy reached back out and grabbed her hand between her hands.

"Let's go into the clearing and explore! There is so many beautiful flowers here!"

Tugging her hands she dragged Wendy through the flowers, smelling all of them that she could lay her eyes on.

Grandine looked on in amusement.

"Kids, before you leave please make sure you stay within sight of me. There is a human village to the south about ten minutes. I don't want them seeing you guys."

"Yes, maam." Lucy called over her shoulder.

Satisfied, Grandine laid her head down and decided to take a cat nap. Shimonami is not going to be the only one who gets to enjoy the weather today.

-Ten minutes later-

Lucy realized Wendy got more and more quiet. Looking back she noticed the little girl was crying silently.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Mommy's favorite flower." She said softly. She reached out and plucked a pretty pink rose, growing from a bush surround the clearing.

"I miss them. So much!" She said blubbering. "Momma said she be right back!

"I'm sorry Wendy."

She pulled Wendy into her, and sat on the ground with Wendy clutching her shirt. Wendy just sobbed harder. Eventually the sobs lessened. Lucy looked down at the little girl sleeping. She gathered her up and slowly and carefully brought her closer to the dragon. She could barely carry her. She took off her cloak and bundled it up putting it under Wendy's head. She looked at the tear stained face, and tried to decide what to do.

"I know. " She said nodding her head, and clapping her hands together. She looked at Grandine, and slowly left keeping an eye on the dragon as she did. She hoped the cloak would trick the dragon into thinking she was still in the vicinity. She checked her pockets and smiled when she realized she still had the pure from the last time that she headed into town. The dragon was worrying to much anyway. She was 9 years old and she could handle herself.

-Ten minutes later-

Lucy came upon the village, and could see the bustle of townsfolk. It was a village that seemed to be a trading village with a main focus of flowers, and fruits. Lucy was so excited to be there she was skipping with her pigtails moving excitedly with her movements. She saw a stand that read 'Can paint anything in your imagination.'

"This is perfect." She thought in her head. She walked in and saw an older lady sitting over a lacrima.

"What can I do for you child?"

"I would like a picture of my friend's parents if you can."

"Sit here."

The woman put her hands over the Lucy's head.

"Imagine exactly what you want me to paint. I will put it on this scroll her for you."

She imagined Wendy being carried on her dad's shoulders. Her mom was walking hand, in hand with Wendy's father smiling brightly with her bright pink hair, and a rose in the other hand. She was holding the rose to Wendy who was leaning over to smell it. All around them was roses. She began to cry thinking of the beautiful scene. Five minutes later, she got startled from her imagination.

"Is this to your liking?

"Amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy handed over her money to the lady, and carefully rolled up the picture. This is perfect. She headed outside. She realized she had been gone far too long and began to head towards the beginning of the village. That is when she could hear it. The screaming. She took off in the general direction hoping that it was just someone overreacting. As she got closer, she noticed people where running her way.

"No," She panted out while running. She was sure it wasn't some game now. As she rounded the corner she saw what was happening. All the men were being slaughtered. Many of the women too. She looked into the middle and saw a guy on a horse laughing. She tried to ponder what to do, but she could not think.

 _"Think before they kill everyone. How can I help? I wanna help."_

She started to gather air to send out an Ice Dragon's roar, to try and summon Grandine. That was until the man on the horse looked out and saw a little boy holding onto his mother. He quickly grabbed the boy, and stabbed the mother. Lucy was paralyzed. The boy started crying and the bandit began to laugh even louder.

"Want to join your mother child?" The child's cries got even louder. The bandit sheathed his sword and pulled out a long knife. He put it to the boy's skin. "I'm going to cut off your skin boy."

The chilling words woke Lucy up.

"No!" She screamed out. "Please no! Not again!"

The bandit looked up surprised. He had not noticed the girl yet. Seeing her, he let out a wicked smile.

"I'm coming for you next little girl. Wait your turn like a good girl." He put the knife into the boy's arm.

"I said no!" Lucy screamed throwing out her arms. "Ice Dragon Roar!"

Ice spikes formed out of her mouth impaling all of the bandits, killing the horses as well. She could hear the screams, and she heard the scream of the little boy as well. Looking up, she saw that the boy had his arm almost completely severed off from both the knife, and the ice spike. She was surrounded by screams. The villagers were looking at her as if she was a threat as well. Looking at the damage most of the surrounding houses were destroyed, and many spikes were protruding from already dead villagers who were killed previously by bandits.

Looking at the carnage Lucy ran. As she was running she could hear the screams echoing in her ears. She needed to get away from this place.

Author's Note- Two of my friends I go to conventions with have been helping me piece together this story. Now I only have one major road block. I think Lucy seems way too advanced for her age, but I am hoping it is not too much of a stretch for her. What do you guys think? Also, I am not sure which guild she will originally join. All I know for sure is she will not start in fairy tail. What do you guys think? Also I hope I am not skipping over too much detail. I really hate filler so I try to create chapters that only focus on plot and character development. Night guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am sorry for being gone for this long but Human Anatomy is a very difficult class. Here is chapter 12. Next chapter is when they will end up going back.

Lucy showed back up to the camp, torn about her encounter. She decided that she was not going to tolerate these people any longer. They were vermin and needed exterminating. She behaved herself, andShimonami let her go explore more and more often. If the dragon was a normal person, she would know that a quiet, analytical 9 year old is not normal. Lucy became more withdrawn over time. She never knew what the girl did doing her off time, however she was gaining strength and that is all that really seemed to matter to the dragon. She just assumed it meant Lucy was maturing. If only she would actually follow Lucy instead of letting her off to do her own thing.

-On one of Lucy's Random adventures-

Lucy smelled the air around her and noticed the smell of old blood permeating her nose. She recognized this scent, almost as if it was an old friend. She has been hunting this group for a while now, and she hasn't been able to strike at a good time. She had a short time limit after all. Her dragon would become worried if she was gone longer than a couple of hours. She looked up at the sun, and realized her time was drawing to a close again. This time however was going to be different. She knew that if she left, there was a village these people were closing in on. And she was not about to let more people die. This is why she hunts down bandits and eliminates them. Unfortunately, she learned there is no mercy for these kinds of people. Most people don't deserve second chances.

" _I have to strike before they hit the river."_ She whipped her head around and couldn't find a vantage point that lead for an ambush. She eyed the river. _"Perfect."_

She ran ahead of the party and laid down next to a bush in wait.

-Five Minutes Later-

A large party of 20 or more, exited the thick forest and came upon a small river. Evaluating the river, the leader of the party turned around, and addressed his crew.

"It seems as if this river is only 3 feet deep. Strap everything on top of the horses, and we will just walk through it. It shouldn't give the horses any difficulty."

The crew hurried to dismount, and put everything on top of the horses making sure to strap everything securely. The leader put his feet into the water and started forging through. It was quite cold, and if one was observing they would notice that everyone was shivering in some degree. As they reached midway through the river, the water got colder, and it became harder to move. The water turned to ice around their ankles, stopping them from all movement.

"What is happening?"

"I can't move."

People were shouting in fear. This was not a natural phenomenon and everyone in the group was aware of this fact. Some of them pulled out swords and tried to whack at the ice to try and free themselves. The swords made no headway.

"I would give up trying to free yourself if I were you." A childish voice called out.

The leader of the group turned his body towards the girl, at least the best he could being trapped in the ice.

"Who are you child? And let us go at once."

"You see, I cannot let you go. I saw what you did to that village a week ago. You killed a baby. No more than two days of age. You killed a boy in front of his grandfather and did horrible things to the boy's mother."

The man smiled, his lips drawn over his teeth. It made Lucy's stomach crawl. This definitely was a sick man in every way and did not deserve forgiveness.

"I took what I wanted girl. I always take what I want. What are you going to do about it?"

Lucy raised her arm and formed a ball of snow, which quickly melted into water. She directed the ball over the leaders' body and drowned him. The leader clutched at his face, trying to dispel the water enveloping his body, but with his body trapped it was ineffective. Lucy moved the water from body to body, drowning the bandits. She came upon her last bandit, and noticed he was really young, and quiet compared to the others who screamed for mercy.

"Why are you not begging for your life?"

"I deserve what is happening."

"You regret what you have done?"

"I never wanted to do this. They kidnapped me when I was young, and I have been waiting to kill him when I had a chance. But I should have continued to fight, rather than save my own skin. I deserve death for all the people I have hurt.

Lucy looked contemplative, and then resolved. She turned around and started to walk away. The man confused, began to feel his legs come loose.

"Take what you can and start a new life. Don't make me regret giving you a second chance." Lucy called over her shoulder.

"I won't!" he called back.

Lucy smiled. This would be the first person she has shown mercy, since she became a vigilante. Life seemed a little brighter today.

Author's Note: So this was a bit of a time skip. In case I wasn't being clear, Lucy has been taking matters into her own hands and killing bandits. Which means her training, which was previously defensive, is now offensive. She wants to kill everyone who she views as scum, and is now mistrusting. Alright guys I am not sure when I will be back, but next time it will be time for her to go back into her own timeline. See you guys then!


End file.
